1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in acoustic connectors where transmittal of sound between an acoustic device and an acoustic transducer is to be accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, acoustic connectors linking an acoustic device to an acoustic transducer have been of the temporary type, such as the entertainment headset connection in commercial aircraft, or of the permanent type requiring tools such as industrial pressure transducer connections.